


You Breathe Jealousy Like A Cool Autumn Breeze

by hanbeone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae couldn't help the prickling under his skin when he saw the picture that Siwon had tweeted during the SMtown concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Breathe Jealousy Like A Cool Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request/prompt: can i have kyuhae fluff with jealous hae? ^^

Donghae was an understanding boyfriend. Truly, he tried. But after seeing the picture that Siwon had posted of himself, Kyuhyun, and the other guys, along with reading some of the fan’s comments that Donghae could understand; Donghae’s patience was straining. There was no denying the fact that a seed of jealousy was swelling in his gut. Which was completely absurd because Siwon was one of Donghae’s best friends while Kyuhyun was Donghae’s cheeky boyfriend whom often grew annoyed by Siwon’s excessive need for skinship on many occasions. And Kyuhyun always put up with the insufferable amount of Eunhae being flaunted everywhere that a camera was rolling without much of an argument...so, honestly, Donghae had not a single good excuse to be feeling the way he did.

  
  


Yet, Donghae was still jealous over the whole ordeal. 

  
  


With one last suffering look at the photo of Siwon’s arms wrapped almost possessively around Kyuhyun, whilst Kyuhyun leaned into the embrace, back arched and arm propped on Siwon’s shoulder, and the stupid, stupid, shit eating grin on Siwon’s face; Donghae quickly exited out of twitter and shoved his phone into his pant pocket. He may have been muttering (growling) something under his breath that garnered the attention of Kyuhyun, Boa, Changmin and Yunho from across the waiting room where they had been draped across the two couches chatting idly while watching the stage monitor, but Donghae didn’t really care.

  
  


“You okay, Hae?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyes piercing and wide. 

  
  


Donghae stiffly nodded. “Of course, Kyuhyunnie,” he muttered. “I think I just need some water.” And Donghae was out of the room before Kyuhyun could even say that there was a box of water bottles sitting on the table and therefore no need to go in search of one. 

  
  


Kyuhyun sighed as he settled back into the comfy couch, shrugging at the three sets of curious eyes and picked up their conversation once again. “Anyway noona, how is your new Japanese album coming along?”

  
  


\--

  
  


Donghae knew that avoiding Kyuhyun was only making things worse, but he didn’t want his younger boyfriend to think of him as a selfish hypocrite who partook in affectionate displays with friends as he pleased, yet when it came time for Kyuhyun to do the same, double standards were being placed upon the younger. It was mind numbingly frustrating to feel this way, but it seemed as though Donghae could not help that. 

  
  


Perhaps it was due to the infatuation for Kyuhyun which Siwon had said he’d moved past after the taller man had learned the true extent of Donghae and Kyuhyun’s relationship. Though, Donghae still knew that infatuation still existed. It’s what always lead Siwon to search Kyuhyun out on stage with thousands of ELFs and flashing cameras to play witness. 

  
  


Yes, Donghae nodded to himself, that was definitely the reason behind the jealousy burning under his skin. Also, the fact that fans were going haywire over Wonkyu, babies and weddings, was prickling him too. Ignoring that Kyuhyun is a male for a moment and that same sex marriage isn’t even legal in south Korea, it would totally be Donghae’s baby that Kyuhyun was ‘5 months pregnant’ with,  _ not  _ Siwon’s. And it would be Donghae inviting ELFs to his and Kyuhyun’s wedding- again-  _ not  _ Siwon. 

  
  


Kyuhyun was Donghae’s and Donghae was Kyuhyun’s. In no other way except for a good friend and band member, did Siwon factor into their little equation.

  
  


But somehow, Donghae still felt threatened. Which is why, instead of following Kyuhyun into his room when they arrived late that night after the concert, Donghae stayed in the elevator and continued up to the other dorm where Donghae’s own room is located. He ignored the hard, calculating look from Heechul and simply opened the door to the small bedroom that he hardly frequented these days, unless Kyuhyun had a particularly drilling schedule and Donghae wanted the younger to get as much sleep as possible without being there as a distraction. 

  
  


Donghae stripped from his clothes before collapsing into his bed, utterly knackered. Sleep happened to be a long way away though, as he kept kicking the blankets off of his agitated and restless body. He hadn’t even kissed Kyuhyun goodnight. 

  
  


Oh what an idiot he was, getting jealous over some silly picture. Kyuhyun was left to sleep alone, without a word of explanation from Donghae, probably restless as well and over analyzing everything he’d done today that could be the cause of Donghae’s sudden retreat.

  
  


Donghae was just reaching over to grab his cell phone from the discarded pants in order to text Hyukjae to check if Kyuhyun was still awake, when his bedroom door creaked open and Jungsu popped his head inside.

  
  


“You awake, Donghae?” 

  
  


Donghae sat up and groaned in response, blinking his eyes at the light shining through the door when Jungsu pushed it open further so that he could step inside. 

  
  


“S’matter, Teukie-hyung?” 

  
  


“Kyuhyun-ah just called. He wanted to know why you’re up here instead of with him...asking if he did something to make you angry.”

  
  


Donghae’s eyes widened comically and he stumbled over his words, trying to assure his hyung that it isn’t  _ kyuhyun  _ or even  _ anger  _ that is keeping him up here, rather his own irrational jealousy. 

  
  


“No hyung- it- not- I-”

  
  


“Yah! You bastard!” Heechul called, leaning in the door frame. “It’s just a dumb picture meant for the fans to giggle over. Now get your arse to Kyunie and take care of his sore back before I drag you down the stairs by your ear and force you to do it myself.”

  
  


“Sore back?” Donghae asked, fumbling to redress himself. He hadn’t known...oh he truly is being a crummy lover today. 

  
  


Both Heechul and Jungsu nodded and Donghae stood still while Jungsu fastened the button of his pants which Donghae’s fingers could not find the coordination nor the patience to fasten himself. Then Donghae was stumbling out of the dorm and pushing the elevator button incessantly, but it took too long to arrive so he opted for the stairs instead.

  
  


“Thank you, Chullie,” Jungsu said, closing the door to Donghae’s bedroom.

  
  


“No problem,” Heechul replied before a smirk settled on his lips. “You’ve been lucky enough to bypass their real lover’s tiffs up until now. I wasn’t about to let another distract you from the euphoria of being on stage for the first time in 2 years.”  

  
  


Jungsu laughed as he linked arms with Heechul and walked into their shared bedroom. 

  
  


“And besides,” Heechul continued, “Hyukjae and Ryeowookie texting me every half hour about two particularly moody men annoying the hell out of them, annoys the hell out of me too.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Donghae removed a rice bag from the microwave and gingerly made his way into Kyuhyun’s room that was lit by a lamp. Kyuhyun was laying on his tummy dressed only in pyjama bottoms with his head propped on his arms. The maknae frowned at Donghae when the other sat on the edge of the bed.

  
  


“I umm… I brought you this,” Donghae lifted the warm rice bag and pressed it to the small of Kyuhyun’s back, already knowing that would be the spot which the pain was radiating from. 

  
  


Kyuhyun sighed in content at the warmth, eyes slipping shut. 

  
  


“I thought you would be sleeping by now,” Kyuhyun mumbled. 

  
  


Donghae ran his hand through Kyuhyun’s product-crispy hair. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

  
  


Kyuhyun snorted. “Then why have you been avoiding me for the past 7 hours?”

  
  


“It’s not important,” Donghae answered. “I’m just being an idiot.”

  
  


“That’s an understatement,” Kyuhyun scoffed. “But I’m too exhausted to force a reason out of you right now, so I’ll let it slide.” 

  
  


Donghae’s lips twitched in a small smile and he removed his hand from Kyuhyun’s hair then undressed for the second time since returning to the dorms. This time, however, when he slipped into bed, it was next to his cheeky boyfriend. Slipping one arm under a fluffy pillow, Donghae shifted as close to Kyuhyun that was physically possible without disrupting Kyuhyun’s position and sending a fresh jolt of pain through Kyuhyun’s back. Donghae laid a hand over the rice bag and gently massaged the stiffness trapped in Kyuhyun’s body.

  
  


Kyuhyun let out sighs and tiny, pleasure-filled moans, his body slowly relaxing. 

  
  


“You know that I only love you like this, right Donghae-hyung?” Kyuhyun asked, voice heavy with impending sleep. 

  
  


Donghae removed his hand from the rice bag and brought it up to play with the tufts of hair at Kyuhyun’s nape. “Of course I do, Hyunnie.”

  
  


“And you know that I was looking forward to your support before my special performance, but no, you just sent Hyukie-hyung and Heechulie-hyung instead.”

  
  


Donghae could hear the sleepy whine in Kyuhyun's tone. Donghae gulped.

  
  


“ Seeing you in drag does  _ things  _ to me. I didn’t think that you would appreciate me fondling you in front of everyone.” Donghae defended. 

  
  


“I’m still not forgiving you,” Kyuhyun stated in dry humour. “Did you by chance...see the photos at least? I sure made Siwon’s day.”

  
  


Donghae stilled and pulled his hand away, realization washing over him like a bucket of cold water. What a sneaky little brat. 

  
  


“Here I am stressing about being a crummy, jealous, possessive boyfriend who’s feeling threatened by one of my best friends whisking away my love, and here you are, playing me the whole time!” Donghae would have sounded exasperated if it wasn’t for the exhaustion weighing him down. 

  
  


“Ahh,” Kyuhyun snickered, “You’re quicker than they say.”

  
  


Donghae pinched Kyuhyun’s cheek, mumbling “brat”.

  
  


“I couldn’t resist. You’re so easy to make jealous, especially when it comes to Siwon-hyung being involved. Plus you left me hanging so…” Kyuhyun wiggled on the bed, something Donghae assumed to be a shrug. 

  
  


“Sly, you are.” Donghae chided and bumped his nose to Kyuhyun’s cheek. “But I don’t think you planned it out too well. Did you read the comments?”

  
  


Kyuhyun scrunched up his face. “No?”

  
  


“Well a surprise is waiting for you when you wake up in the morning!” Donghae announced, suddenly full of glee at imagining the redness of Kyuhyun’s cheeks as he scrolls through twitter. He backed himself into that one all on his own. It would be endearing, watching Kyuhyun becoming all flustered. 

  
  


Donghae placed a slow, lazy kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips. “But for now, let’s sleep.” 

  
  


Kyuhyun hummed in agreement, not taking long at all to fall asleep now that he had Donghae rubbing circles over his back. And Donghae did not take long to fall asleep now that he had Kyuhyun breathing into his neck and the jealousy subsided. For now, at least. 


End file.
